The Unfinished Project
by hanhannoria
Summary: SS/OC HP/OC HP/...? !NOT HP/SS! HP is missing, the Dark Lord has returned, and the hustler in SS's bed is just trouble. even SS believes he's incapable of developing a softer side, but Gio sees straight through him. twin!HP. #teen pregnancy. Aro/BI SS figures if he's going to hell, he might as well have a companion. #hiv #drugs #prostitution #D/s 8/21/17 on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape never fancied himself to be anything more than a cruel and unforgiving bastard, but in brief moments of disgust and confusion he dealt with things the only way he could. Some nights a woman, others a man –it had never actually mattered. After decades of saying he'd loved Lily Evans, he almost believed it himself, but in the end he knew it was just a convenient lie.

The aftertaste of too much gin and one smoke too many greeted him as he woke. After a long meeting with Albus, he'd gone straight to his favorite club and had clearly succeeded in getting wasted. Somewhere in the confusion of the Dark Lord returning, they'd managed to lose Harry Potter, but of course Albus had a plan. The bastard always had a plan. There should have been some sign of the boy, some sign of accidental magic.

Perhaps the Dark Lord had him? Perhaps Albus had him. All he knew for sure was that Albus' plan to replace him with the other Potter twin was too convenient. The most trusted members of the Order hadn't known about the twins –he hadn't known until Albus had announced he was bringing the child out of hiding.

The bed shifted under him and he swore loudly. "Shower and get out." When no response came he rolled over and stared at his bed mate. He couldn't initially place an age on the guy next to him, couldn't even remember bringing him home. He took a long look at the mop of dirty blonde hair poking out from his duvet and sighed –no point in waking whoever it was until he'd sobered a bit.

After a long, hot shower he made up a pot of tea and some toast. The open files on the kitchen table caught his eye and he hoped his guest hadn't been up and about. He read through the file detailing the last sighting of Potter again as he ate. How had none of the Order members assigned to watch him realized he hadn't left the house once all summer? Plenty of boys had come and gone, but nobody had actually seen their little savior. He heard footsteps behind him and slammed the file shut as he turned. "How old are you?"

"20," the young man answered. His dirty blonde hair stuck up in different directions and his clothes were just a bit too tight to be comfortable. "You, uh…well." He shrugged and pinched the bridge of his nose. "500 pounds."

Severus scoffed as he looked him over. "Let me guess –you needed the money but couldn't find an easy hit, so you drugged my drink, figured I'd feel obliged to pay you. Maybe you'll call the authorities if I don't." He took a long sip of his tea while he debated how to handle the situation. Albus would have his balls if he got arrested due to a run in with a hustler. "We'll have to work something out, considering I don't have any money."

"We can discuss it over toast. I'm Gio," he extended his hand. Severus shook it once before moving to the other side of the table.

He slid the plate of toast across and poured out another cup of tea. "You aren't 20."

Gio shrugged as he quietly munched on a lightly buttered piece. "I'm however old you want me to be."

"And why is that?" Severus asked as he leaned back in his chair. "A boy your age ought to still be in school."

Gio lazily ran a hand through his hair and tugged at it. "I have rent. And I'm not a boy, despite what you think."

Severus scowled. "Yes, a rent boy. I teach children your age, you twat. How do you think this might look to my employer?" He paused as he saw the fear flash across the boy's features and felt the small static field. Surely it was magic. If he turned him over to the authorities, he'd probably do time for prostituting; if he let the boy go…. Was it really his business, whether the boy in front of him died on the streets? "Tell me more about this rent you owe."

"We conducted a business transaction that you're refusing to pay for, mister. It's not any of your…." He paused and gulped as Severus stared him down. "My parents died years ago and I live with an aunt and uncle. They said I'm old enough to pay my way, but I'm moving out on my birthday. I'll be a legal adult soon. A neighbor offered me 50 pounds and here I am." A dark look crossed his features and he jumped up. "Forget about the money." He turned to run, but Severus caught his wrist.

Though Gio fought, Severus swiftly had hold of both his hands and restrained him just enough. Severus hissed as the boy pressed against him and tightened his grip. "You're in luck…Gio. I'm in need of an assistant, someone to do the dirty work. I won't pay you, but you can have room and board."

"And you'll take what you want from me as you please?" Gio yelled as he fidgeted.

Severus dropped him and gave a shove. "If that's your assessment of me, then get out. I've watched so many people squander their lives and talent. I apologize for offering you something more than…this!" He stepped back and scowled. The boy wasn't any of his business. Somebody else could save him. Wasn't it enough that he had to sort out the mess with Potter? He leaned against the table and watched as Gio jumped up and ran. "Fuck."

-:-:-:-

He stood still while Albus paced back and forth across his office. They were positive the boy was no longer at the Dursleys, but they couldn't send anyone to verify it. If they tipped their hand and the Ministry, or worse yet the Dark Lord, started hunting for Potter…the boy would be imprisoned, if not killed. "Are you sure the boy gave no indication?"

"I see no reason why Harry would have run," Albus said firmly. "This isn't like him. Do you think it's possible? Surely if the Dursleys harmed him, we would know."

Severus shrugged and tried not to look annoyed. Albus hadn't bothered to notice the abuse he'd suffered at his father's hands and he knew the other Heads often missed the signs in their pupils. "The boy was shorter than I would have expected a Potter to be. And what of the other one? The twin?"

"Charles," Albus whispered. He leaned dramatically against his desk and sighed. "Charles was sickly, shouldn't have survived past infancy. The scandal it would have caused for a family like the Potters to lose a child so young…. We knew he would be targeted, but the boy needed medical care Severus. He's doing quite well now –the treatments have worked."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and wished to escape the conversation. Surely the Potters had agreed to it; surely the boy was fine. "This doesn't strike you as rather convenient?"

The twinkle fell from Albus' eyes as he turned. "I would not suggest insinuating that I would harm Harry. No, we must play this carefully. I can handle Granger and Weasley, get Charles to take Harry's place, but you must find him!" A stray tear fell from one of his eyes, but he quickly brushed it away. "Have you been called, recently?"

"Yes," Severus said as he hid his groan. He tried not to let Albus see his headache, how hung-over he was and found himself thankful for his pale complexion. "The Dark Lord commissioned his regular round of potions. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Yes, yes, very well," Albus muttered as he turned, his mind clearly somewhere else. "Let me know if you need anything."

Severus turned on the spot and strutted out –he knew a dismissal when he heard one.

-:-:-:-

After hours of brewing for the school stores and contemplating the Potter problem, he apparated to the end of his street and began the walk home. In just another week, Potter would be expected at Headquarters for his birthday and somebody was bound to notice. Black and Lupin would go crazy with fear; the Weasleys would dissolve into hysterics. He pushed the gate to his yard open and stopped. After the events of the day, the boy on his stoop was not a welcome sight.

Gio stood and slung his bag over his shoulder when Severus reached the door and muttered a greeting. He charged inside before Severus could stop him and walked straight to the kitchen. "I want to discuss your offer," he said as he sat. "Room and board in exchange for doing your dirty work and fucking you once a day."

Severus raised his eyebrows and tutted as he sat. "The fucking is unnecessary…and probably illegal." He sighed as he stared at the boy. The physical release wouldn't be worth it. "There's a spare room upstairs. I'll need you to prepare specimens in my lab and keep the house tidy while I'm away."

Their eyes met for just a moment before Gio stood. "I don't believe you. But that's okay for now," he slung the bag over his shoulder and looked toward the door. "When you decide you want something…." He nodded his head as he left and loudly ascended the stairs.

The boy made almost no noise, but Severus could tell he'd gone to the right room. If he was right about the boy being magical, the potions preparations would come easily and he might get a decent apprentice out of it. After another moment, he quietly walked upstairs and entered the room he'd sent Gio to. "You'll keep it clean?"

Gio pushed away from the dresser and approached, the front of his pants already unzipped. "Yes sir," he whispered. Right as he reached Severus, he turned so they were back to front and wiggled. "Whatever you want," he muttered as he nudged against Severus' jaw.

"What I want," Severus said slowly as he pushed the boy away from him, "is for you to come learn how to remove and pickle toad eyes so that I can get some work done." He diverted his gaze while Gio zipped his trousers and then led him to the lab. Had he really fucked the gorgeous specimen just the night before? Had he really been so far gone as to think it was a decent idea?

The lab was small and untidy, just barely large enough to brew one potion at a time. Gio stopped when he saw the contents of the room and gasped. "You're! No, I can't…."

Severus slammed his hand against the door right next to the boy's head and then grabbed the back of his shirt. "You do have some sort of education then? Is it enough for you to do some basic work for me or shall I be teaching?"

Gio trembled as he turned and stared up into Severus' eyes. "I don't want anything to do with the magical world."

"Shut up," Severus ordered as he leaned against his hand on the door and lowered to the boy's eye level. He almost caught a glimpse of something before the boy's mind rejected him and he gave up. "I won't hurt you, you stupid child. You will tend my home and prepare ingredients. You will not have any contact with the magical world or my contacts within it." He pushed away and tugged Gio forward by the front of his shirt. "Today, you will remove the eyes from these toads and pickle them. Is that within your capabilities?"

"Please," Gio whispered as he fidgeted against Severus' hold. "Promise you won't try to take me back."

Severus released his grip but didn't pull away when Gio took hold of his hand. "I won't force you to do anything, Gio." The boy continued to caress his hand and pull him closer. "No," Severus whispered when they were just inches apart. "It would be inappropriate for anything more to occur between us."

He ordered Gio to begin as he hurried out. The boy would continue his behavior until he believed he was safe and under no pressure to perform and then he would settle into normal behavior. Until then, Severus figured he would just have to be the bigger man. He could deal with a confused and scared child long enough to sort things out.

As he stroked himself, he repeated that it didn't mean anything. The boy could pass for 20 and was initiating it on his own. It was just a natural, physical reaction to new stimulus that would fade with familiarity. He started down the stairs but stopped when he heard a loud crash.

He pivoted and turned slowly on his toes. If he stormed in and threatened Gio as he so enjoyed doing to his students, the reaction would be unpleasant. The door creaked as he pushed it open and he took deep breaths. Gio stood a few steps from the worktable, the scalpel still in his hand, his face covered in goop. "What happened?" Severus asked as he slowly approached.

"It moved," Gio whined. "I thought it was dead…but it moved and…." He motioned to the slime on his face and balked.

"I see," Severus muttered as he took the scalpel and handed the boy a cloth. "Perhaps I ought to supervise for a moment." He laid out the next toad while Gio cleaned up and tried not to tense when the boy slipped under his arms and placed himself between Severus and the table.

"Like this?" Gio asked as he took the scalpel and made the first incision vertically along the snout.

Severus grunted his approval as he rested his arms on the table and shifted his hips to put more space between them. He watched as Gio made two horizontal cuts –one above and below the eye sockets –and two vertical cuts on either side in silence.

Gio noticeably tensed as he scooped out the eyeballs and placed them in the pickling solution. "Was that right?" he asked quietly.

"I suppose you had an adequate teacher. Let me watch again and you can get to it."

Gio will turn 17 shortly, btw. He'll be older before they hook up, tho.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy hadn't shown much skill or interest in potions, but he was quiet and patient. In the mornings, he'd have a kettle and small breakfast prepared and would make himself scarce. The kitchen was cleaner than it had been in years, and the sitting room was well on its way to equal status. Gio's work in the lab was efficient, if not a bit sloppy, but Severus found little reason to complain. As long as he wasn't doing the work himself, it hardly mattered.

He entered the house at his usual time, right before evening tea, and noticed the files he had on Potter were still set out on the table. There was no obvious indication that they'd been moved, yet he could sense a difference. He slowly removed his wand from his robes and strained his ears, nothing. Dinner wasn't out as he'd expected and he heard no signs of Gio.

He reached out his long, skinny fingers and flipped the front of the file closed. The smallest creak came from above his head and he stalked off. As he silently climbed the stairs, he skipped the last two, knowing they would creak under his weight. Another small creak came from Gio's room, but it was the energy he felt from the loo that concerned him.

As he passed the loo and pushed open Gio's door he was careful to avoid the loose floorboards. He watched for a moment while Gio danced across the floor in his socks and shorts, the headphones on his ears connected to a small cassette player, before grabbing him and covering his mouth. Gio froze and gulped as Severus gently removed the headphones and whispered. "Is there somebody else here?"

"No," Gio hissed when Severus released him.

"Did you move my papers on the table down stairs? Did you look through them?"

"No!" Gio pouted as he turned. "I moved them a minute to clean off the table. I only saw the picture, didn't read anything."

Severus considered him for a long moment and then turned his head toward the loo. "Stay here." He didn't bother with silence or grace as he stormed into the loo and threw the door against the wall. There was nothing obvious, but the smell struck him as odd. "Gio!"

The boy ran in with his arms covering his chest. "Was there someone here?"

"I don't know," Severus muttered. "Have you touched anything in here? Added anything since moving in?" He was careful not to touch anything as he smelt the bottles and fixtures. He stopped at a bottle of aftershave he didn't remember buying that smelt slightly of powdered slug. "This," he pointed to it, "where did it come from?"

Gio shrugged and rocked back and forth. "Found it downstairs the day after I moved in. Figured you forgot to move it. Was I not supposed to?"

Severus banished the bottle with a flick of his wrist before placing his hands on Gio's shoulders and leaning over. "I suspect it was poisoned. If you find something out of place like that again, you need to tell me." He cupped the side of Gio's face in a soft smack and sighed. "Come."

He didn't check that they boy was following as he bounded toward the stairs. Not many people knew of his residence there, but it would only take one to plan a successful execution. He'd need to increase his wards and get Gio to keep a closer eye on the property. "This," he said as he tapped the top of the file, "is none of your business."

"I've seen him," Gio interrupted. "That boy." He pulled at his hair and shivered.

"Get dressed and I'll put on a kettle," Severus ordered. He watched the boy with careful consideration. No way the boy in his spare room was Harry Potter. But Gio could move unseen, he realized. There would be no reason for Potter to be wary of a boy in his age group, especially a Muggle-appearing one. Gio bounced back in wearing a sweatshirt Severus hadn't seen in many years –he hadn't even remembered keeping it, but it was his. He served out the tea with biscuits and tried to stay neutral.

Gio drummed his fingers on the table while they stared each other down. "Why are you looking for Harry Potter, anyways?"

"How long did you attend Hogwarts?" Severus countered. "Long enough to have met Potter?" He held the boy's gaze for a long moment and was surprised when he didn't back down. Not wanting to draw it out longer than necessary, he answered. "Potter is missing and despite being my least favorite student, it is important that he is found."

"Not sure I believe you," Gio whispered. "Just through 2nd year. My parents were in trouble with the Ministry. If you're a potions master teaching at Hogwarts, then I suppose you're Professor Snape, assuming the old bat hasn't been sacked."

"Indeed the old bat has not," Severus muttered. He should have kicked the boy out that first morning. Even if he'd gone to the authorities, the repercussions wouldn't have followed him to the Wizarding World. But the boy knew his identity. They'd met before. "I would have noticed if you were a snake."

Gio gulped and ran his fingers over the table top in a figure-eight pattern. "My first year was 1989 and I was sorted Gryffindor. Wasn't there long enough to meet Potter, but I've seen him in the papers."

Severus narrowed his eyes and tried to keep the irritation off his face. The age made sense, but he knew it didn't add up. If a student's family had gotten into official trouble, the Heads of house would have been notified, he would have been notified. "I don't believe you," he hissed. After a long moment, he leaned back and allowed the tension to fade. "But I don't have to. If you see Potter again, let me know. We need him safe."

-:-:-:-

Severus woke early the next morning so that he could go through old school records before Albus arrived and was surprised to find Gio up and cooking. The boy removed his headphones as Severus entered and leaned against the counter. "Are you off to find out who I am then?"

"Perhaps," Severus said with a smirk. "Though Potter is a far more pressing issue." He draped his robes over the back of a chair and allowed Gio to serve out breakfast. If it continued, he rather suspected he could grow accustomed to another person taking care of certain necessities.

"Would you mind if I ate with you, or should I wait until you've left?"

"That would be fine." He waited until they'd both gotten a good bit into their meals before speaking again. "Is Gio your given name or your proper one?"

Gio grimaced as he ate his eggs. "Giovanni is a street name given to me by a…friend. If I'm not mistaken, your mail here is addressed to a Mister Prince."

"Prince was my mother's name." He tried not to eat too quickly or slowly as to not give the boy the wrong impression, but the food was as always better than expected. Thanking him wouldn't be undue, but he doubted Gio thought anything of it. "You've too much self-preservation to be a Gryffindor."

"And you're far too generous to be a Slytherin," Gio quickly countered. "I was quiet. Don't remember having ever actually interacted with you."

"There's a very good possibility we never spoke." He patted his lips and finished off his tea while Gio pushed his food around the plate. "Do you remember much of your lessons?"

Gio narrowed his eyes and Severus could tell he was thinking through the answer. "I wasn't good at much, ended up the punch line of a few misplaced and untimely jokes. But I kept your potions texts. You were so strict that nobody ever bothered me in your classroom, so I remember quite a lot of potions." Gio smirked and leaned forward. "If you don't believe me, prove it."

Severus raised his eyebrows and felt his heart rate increase. The challenge was more than welcome. In fact, it was exactly what he needed. "It's only a matter of time, Gio, until I figure you out."

"You're on!" Gio stood and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned across the table. "Whoever figures out the other first…." He winked as he backed away and cleared the dishes.

-:-:-:-

Severus was sat cross-legged with the admittance folders from 1989 spread out in front of him. None of the files had caught his eye and he hadn't noticed any discrepancies. If Gio was telling him the truth about having started at Hogwarts 1989, they had no record of it. "Severus?" Albus called gently as he approached.

"Morning, Albus," Severus replied. "Are there any other files from 1989? I've a personal project."

Albus hummed as he moved so that he stood in front of Severus. "Have you heard anything on Harry? Charles is prepared, but I worry for his ability to keep up."

"I have actually," Severus said as he finished packing up. "I have it on good authority that Potter is wandering about London. I'll set some eyes out, see if we can't find him quickly." He stood and brushed the dust off his trousers. "Will you still switch out the twins?"

"That's a curious question," Albus replied as he stroked his beard. "I do not wish to risk Charles' health needlessly and I believe Harry will do better if he stays with his friends. I do not imagine you believe he would do well with private instruction."

Severus rolled his eyes in disgust. "You won't find anyone willing to give him private instruction. You really ought to curb this reckless behavior in him. Just imagine," Severus paused and clicked his tongue as he stared at the other man, "if he discovered his twin and felt the need to liberate him."

Albus grinned as he met Severus' gaze. "Perhaps a brother is all it will take to keep Harry and Charles engaged."

"Perhaps a brother is all it will take for Potter to lose control of the faculties he has."

-:-:-:-

He was sat on a sofa after yet another long day of work. At the rate he was going, the school stores wouldn't possibly be up to stock by the time term started and he'd probably still be a potion short on the Dark Lord's order. The finalized attendance roster and student data had come in though, and that had to take priority. Allowing students who were bound to have emotional scars to slip through the cracks would never be an acceptable answer.

He'd long ago taken to preemptively sorting the students. Based off just the introductory files, he could pin about half of them, but there were occasionally wild cards. He took a long sip of the whiskey he'd poured and tossed the file into the Hufflepuff pile. There wasn't any particular reason to sort the girl Hufflepuff, he just couldn't see any traits that might indicate another house.

Gio paused on his way to the kitchen and then quickly returned with his own drink. He sat on Severus' right and left a healthy space between them. "What are you doing?"

"Looking over files for the incoming first years," Severus muttered. He glanced over at Gio for just a moment. "If you've told me the truth you ought to be 17 soon, so I'll assume you're legally drinking that."

"You're an ass," Gio muttered. He took a long sip before glancing at Severus out of the corner of his eye. "And my birthday's in a week." After he finished off his drink he leaned toward Severus and stretched his arm across the back of the sofa. "Are you…I dunno, straight?"

"No," Severus responded curtly.

"Gay?"

"No." Severus tossed aside the file he'd been staring at and turned to face Gio after a few deep breaths. "I don't…." He paused and groaned. "I've never experienced romantic attraction. I do not desire or particularly appreciate the presence of other people. There have been periods where I've exclusively fucked men, but there haven't been any notable periods of exclusively fucking women. Sex is sex." He shook his head as he returned to the stack of files. Putting it in words hadn't made him feel any better. That desire for partnership and parenthood that drove other people had never been there. Not once had there been a moment where he'd wondered if he'd outgrown the fast life. "Are you?" he asked after a long moment.

"What, gay?" Gio asked. "Dunno. I had a friend once, thought what I felt was what the hets meant when they talked about love, you know? It wasn't in that way though. Don't have anything else to base it on. Women don't exactly jump at the chance to pay me for sex." He gently pulled at the ends of Severus' hair until the other man turned to face him. "You shouldn't be self-conscious about it."

Severus chuckled as he grabbed Gio's wrist and gently removed his hand. "I'm not self-conscious, Giovanni. It just isn't a conversation I've had before. Does it matter or were you asking to make conversation?"

Gio freed his wrist from Severus' grip and returned to playing with his hair. "I don't believe that you don't want me because I want you. I want to feel you pounding into me and smell the sweat dripping down your chest and then cook you dinner." He shrugged and gently brought his legs up onto the sofa so that they were draped over Severus' lap.

"What else would you like to do with your life, you little cum bucket?"

"Rude!" Gio yelled as he swatted at Severus' chest. "That's fucking rude." He rested his head against his arm and smirked. "I draw…and I passed enough of my exams to go to art school. Someday when I have the money." He shrugged and grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the table. "I drew your cock after you fucked me."

Severus rested his head against the sofa back and laughed. "I hope you did it justice." He gently rubbed Gio's calf with his free hand and tried to refocus. "Art school? You're really that good, then? I suppose I'll have to check that drawing for accuracy." Gio took a long drink from the bottle before resting back against the sofa arm. "You could go," Severus muttered as he looked at Gio. "Start school this term."

"Not sure I can turn enough tricks to pay for it," Gio said as he rested the bottle back on the table. "Even at reduced tuition, I can't pay it up front."

"Live here –I won't charge rent," Severus said as he continued to methodically trace patterns on the boy's legs. "Get a job and pay me back in installments. You get your education. I won't have to worry about keeping house or cooking." He shrugged and half expected Gio to tell him off. If anything went wrong, they'd both get screwed in the deal.

But Gio didn't say anything as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The lights in the lab were low, as always, and the two of them barely fit comfortably. Gio sighed loudly as he stared at the potion and then returned his attention to his drawing pad. He'd long debated whether or not to draw Severus' nose accurately and in proportion. It would look better if he doctored it, made it smaller, but it would always feel fake if he did.

"I've been ugly my whole life," Severus said as he looked up from his book and marked the page. From his seat on the other side of the bench he could see the pad well enough to know his features were on it. "You won't offend me."

"I don't think you're ugly," Gio said as he softly smiled. "The lines in your face are…firm, harsh. Like the rest of you. I want it to look realistic, but not emphasized or intentional." He shrugged and began sketching the nose bridge. It was thin and only served to make the eyes look shallower in their sockets. The shape of the nose itself was more of a challenge –the bump half way down from an obvious break obscured the angle of the bottom part going into the hook. Upon closer examination of the finished product, he realized it still looked too perfect.

"Leave it," Severus said. He stood and peered into the cauldron. "Three drops of blood," he ordered.

Gio hummed as he dropped in exactly 3 and stirred. "Oh kay. What did I just brew?"

The potion turned momentarily green before fading to gray and Severus sighed in relief. "Some American developed it to test magical people for HIV."

"You…" Gio gulped and met his gaze, "you're positive, aren't you? That's why you let me stay here and offered to help me with university."

"I needed time for the potion, yes," Severus muttered. "However, I'm rather fond of you and let you stay for that reason." He shrugged and drummed his fingers. "I have known for about a year. In that time I have had no sexual partners that were unaware and have been sure to use adequate protection."

Gio's eyes fluttered shut and he clenched his fists. "Except you don't remember fucking me and I didn't bother with a condom." He gulped and held back his tears as he walked to Severus. "A year, huh?" He wrapped his arms around Severus' shoulders and tugged at him until the man followed.

They walked silently to the sofa and sat side by side. Gio poured two tumblers from the bottle of whiskey they'd taken to leaving on the table over the past week. He couldn't believe how quickly they'd settled into living in the same space. It had to be the personality traits they had in common –the desire to be left alone, to achieve perfection and work until they passed out. He wrapped his arm around the back of the sofa and turned his body. "I'm a hustler, so I know people with HIV."

"I'm sure," Severus replied. He drank a few glasses in quick succession while he tried to decide what to say. Nobody knew –he hadn't even admitted it to himself quite yet. _You should know I'm positive before we do this_ was something he said before fucking. The phrase HIV had never crossed his lips.

"A man?"

"No," Severus said, the surprise evident in his voice. "It was a woman actually. The potion's easy to brew, so I test often. After every encounter, when time allows. I'm not even sure what her name was –tall, brown hair, perfectly small bristols. We had a few drinks and she invited me home. The condom must have broke."

Gio stretched out his fingers until he could just reach Severus' hair. "Has your family at least been supportive?"

Severus chuckled and pulled Gio's legs across his lap. "I don't have any. And no, I haven't mentioned it to anyone. Have you ever had an STD?"

"Don't deflect," Gio said as he placed his glass on the table. "Tell me about it. I know it's manageable, right? There are drugs." He wrapped his fingers in Severus' hair and realized there would be no answer to his question. After a moment, he trailed his fingers down the other man's chin. "You might not want partnership, but this doesn't mean you can't have it."

"True," Severus said as he leaned into Gio's touch. "I'm not sure I want to discuss it." He paused on his breath for a moment before continuing. "I cut my hand toward the end of term in a class, evacuated the whole room and sterilized it twice." He hissed and pulled away. "It was entirely unnecessary, but I won't be accused of endangering anyone."

He stared at Gio's legs as he traced patterns on them. He'd expected the boy to leave or at the very least throw something at him, but there they were. It was strange to have someone readily and happily listening…and trying to comfort him. "Are you going to register for classes?"

"You know I'm not sick, now," he winced and then tried to smile. "So I'll understand if your offer no longer stands."

"I like you," Severus whispered. He cleared his throat. "I would like to see you succeed. And I'm rather fond of not cooking my own meals."

"Then yes," Gio said. He grinned and bit into his lip as he tugged at Severus' hair. "I'll be taking mostly pre requisites, but still. I've never taken technical drawing, just learned on my own." He rested his head on his arm and hummed. "So why potions?"

Severus frowned as he looked over at Gio and then smiled for just a moment. "Brewing relaxes me. I enjoy creating, experimenting, playing." He rested his head against Gio's arm and turned so that they were in similar positions. "I've a mastery in defense as well. Creating spells is similar."

"We could…."

"No." Severus didn't move his head as he stared at Gio. There were so many reasons why the answer had to be no.

"Just…." Severus placed his finger over the boy's lips to prevent him from speaking further and shook his head. Gio's eyes fluttered shut in irritation when Severus removed his finger. "I am old enough to legally make this decision, you know." He checked his watch quickly. "Legally old enough as of half an hour ago. And quite frankly, I'm emotionally mature enough to understand the ramifications and possible consequences. If the answer is no because you don't want to, then that's your right. You have every right to say no. And I have every right to say yes."

Severus slowly moved until their foreheads rested against each other and then cupped the side of Gio's face. "My answer is no."

-:-:-:-

Severus was sat in an Order meeting when the wards at his home fluctuated. He stood in the middle of Dumbledore's speech on Charles Potter and barely noticed the man calling his name. "There is something disrupting the wards around my home," Severus hissed.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in consideration. "You seem unduly concerned…."

"My private home, Albus," Severus spat, "not Spinner's End."

Sirius Black cackled. "And for what purpose would you possibly have a home?" he asked with a cold smile. Severus bared his teeth but refused to rise to the bait –he needed to leave.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Go and keep me apprised."

Running would have been undignified, so he stormed out, sure to let his robes billow in the back. He could hear that the conversation had returned to the Potter issue and growled. Of course the bloody boy was more important than his home, than the innocent boy living in his home. He spelled himself into khakis and a sweater once on the hearth and apparated home.

There was nothing obviously wrong with the house as he approached it. He entered and focused on his core –when he couldn't pinpoint the problem, he decided to go room to room. When he entered the sitting room, he barely glanced at Gio. The boy was stretched out on the sofa in his shorts and a t-shirt sketching. "Do you always spend the afternoons when I'm not here lounging around indecent?" he asked.

Gio set his pad aside and stood. "Not always. Are you hungry?"

"No," Severus hissed as he turned. "Has anybody been by?"

"Ahm, yeah, actually," Gio said as he organized the books on the coffee table. "A woman, just before you came. She asked for a Severus Snape and I told her I hadn't heard the name and to fuck off. She was tall, for a woman, and skinny, black hair. Looked a bit deranged, really."

A list of names flashed through Severus' mind –it could be any number of Death Eater women. "What did you tell her when she asked who you were?"

A coy smile adorned Gio's lips as he walked forward. He slipped his thumbs into the belt loops on Severus' trousers and pulled his hips forward. "I told her I'm a consort to an older man with a voracious appetite. He's in pharmaceuticals and kindly paying for my education. It's rather good I'm familiar with coercive magic –she would have gotten what she was looking for otherwise."

"I'm impressed," Severus whispered. He reached his hand up and cupped the boy's cheek. "You could have just told her the truth."

"You'd be in a lot of trouble, then," Gio said as he swayed his hips from side to side. "People with Dark Marks do tend to get killed with frequency after all." He went still and leaned into Severus' touch.

Severus gave him what he wanted and let his thumb rub over the boy's cheek. It was just another piece to the puzzle –he felt his heart flutter. The suspense and mystery were both mentally and physically exciting. "You dirty little Death Eater spawn. A housemate familiar with my line of work, how lucky." The boy smiled and Severus wondered if it was the right time to ask –if the boy's parents had used coercive magic, certainly they'd used darker spells as well.

"I found you Harry Potter," Gio whispered as he leaned even further into Severus' touch. "I went to the College of Art and registered like you said. There's a row of shops right near it –I popped in a few to apply. He's working in a small, family owned bakery and café."

A smirk crept over Severus' lips as they stood unmoving. How perfect! Black would go mad when he showed up with Potter in tow. It didn't make sense though. Potter was used to the climate of Surrey, what was he doing in Leeds? He'd assumed the boy was in London. "Marvelous. Grab your registration materials and the financial forms –we'll have a spot of lunch."

Severus drove them to the café with a menacing grin. Gio had been rather useful after all…more useful than he'd imagined. He parked the car directly in front of their destination and turned to the boy. "Don't!" Gio warned. He met Severus' eyes. "Do not introduce me as your son. If you don't want him to think much of you, or recognize you, treat this as a proper date. Intimacy makes people uncomfortable." He unbuckled and stepped out of the car before Severus had mind to reply.

The boy had a point, a very good point. If he wanted to know why Potter had run, he'd have to move unnoticed. He huffed and tied his hair back at the base of his neck before exiting the car and walking to where Gio was stood having a smoke. "I don't want any touchy-feely nonsense," he said as he gently rested his arm around Gio's shoulders. After realizing it wasn't the best position, he took the boy's hand instead and led him inside.

They seated themselves at a table in the corner, from which Severus was confident he could see the entire room. He let Gio rub the back of his hand while he pretended to consider the school forms. Though brewing was an art in its own right, he'd never had any skill in traditional artistic mediums. He did put some effort into hearing what Gio was saying –the College of Arts was the perfect institution…. Finally, their waiter arrived.

Black hair and bright green eyes –it was in fact Harry Potter. "What can I get you?" he asked.

Severus replied that he would have a coffee and accepted their menus. Gio requested the same and asked after the day's specials. Potter replied something about soups and a chicken dish that Severus paid little mind to. Why was the boy in Leeds? He was uninjured, seemed in perfectly good health. They heard the cries of an infant just as Potter left. "Any ideas?" he asked as he handed Gio a menu.

Gio looked at it and shook his head. "I don't think he's in trouble, if that's what you're asking. What should I order?"

"What should you order?" Severus repeated with a smirk.

"Well yeah, this is a date so I want you to like the taste when we make out later…and you're paying…."

"And you like being dominated," Severus continued. He leaned forward on the table and let himself leer for a moment. "I like a good submissive. However, we'll have to get to know each other a bit better before I can just casually order for you." It wasn't something he'd considered with the boy. Properly bonding to a sub took time, time he doubted he had. Gio nodded sadly as he perused the menu. Severus selected his dish, tried to guess what the boy would order, and picked up the forms from the art college.

The campus looked nice –he'd never visited –and the classes were appropriately small. The program was specific to the drawing major. Despite his lacking knowledge, he could see the benefit of each class in the outline.

Potter returned to take their order. "What would you…" he stopped and turned his head toward the kitchen as they heard an infant crying. "Alice?" no reply came "Oliver?" He turned back to them, apologized, and ran off. Just a minute later, he was back with an infant strapped to his chest. "I'm sorry, the owners… well, they're her great-grandparents and I'm not sure where they went. Are you ready for me to take your orders?"

Severus narrowed his eyes in consideration as he watched Potter bounce the baby –was the child his? "I'll take the chicken crepes and he'll have strawberry and cream ones," he said without giving it much thought. Potter wrote it down, took the menus, said he'd be right back with their drinks, and hurried over to the couple who had just come in. "I had not intended to order for you," Severus said as he slid the program back across the table. "It just took me by surprise."

Gio took Severus' hand and spoke softly. "It's exactly what I would have picked, thanks. Do you think it's his baby?"

"I imagine so," Severus responded. "When is tuition due?"

"Next week," Gio whispered and blushed.

"I have the money readily available," Severus replied as he searched the room for Potter. "The timing is not an issue."

Potter brought their coffees with the infant still strapped to his chest and Severus wondered how to engage him. He shouldn't have worried. "She's beautiful!" Gio gushed after thanking Potter for the coffee.

"Thanks," Potter grinned. "Not planned, of course, but all mine." He turned the infant toward them. "She's even got my eyes."

He walked away and Severus growled. The child did indeed have Potter's eyes and was sure to complicate things. "Shit," he whispered. Hogwarts had strict policies –the child would not be allowed. Given Potter's obvious attachment to the child, Severus very much doubted he'd return to school at all. He let Gio talk aimlessly while they waited for their food and tried to give the Potter problem serious consideration. Though he wouldn't trust Black with a child, it might be amenable to Potter.

"Sweet for you," Potter said as he put down Gio's plate, and then, "savory for you." He placed his hands on his hips, his chest free without the child, and bit on his bottom lip. "Can I get you anything else?" They shook their heads no and began eating.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus drove them home slowly. Good god he wanted the boy and he could do it –he could find the time to adequately bond and train. He parked the car and locked the doors. "Gio."

"Yeah?" Gio smiled as he turned to face Severus.

"Yes sir."

"Yes, sir?" Gio corrected.

Severus took the keys out of the ignition and handed them over. "When I walk in, you are to take my jacket, hang it, and serve me tea in the sitting room. Honey and milk, no sugar. Are those instructions clear?"

A huge grin overtook Gio's lips. "Yes sir!" He hurried out of the car and to the house.

The running was a behavior Severus would happily end once he knew the boy was certain. How long had it been since he'd had a stable submissive? At least a decade, by any guess. As much as he lacked romantic inclinations, he was fiercely protective. He allowed exactly 7 minutes for Gio to start the kettle before walking up the drive and entering the house.

"Good evening, sir," Gio said as he came up behind Severus and gently removed the jacket from his shoulders. He hung it in the hall closet while Severus kicked off his shoes and then went to the kitchen. Severus strolled into the sitting room, selected a book off the shelves, and sat in the spot he liked on the sofa. Just as he flipped open the cover, Gio set a mug down on the table in front of him and then waited for approval.

Severus smirked –he hadn't told the boy to wait –and took a sip. "I like the temperature. In the future, less honey more milk."

Gio smiled nervously and mindlessly played with his short blonde hair. "I'd be happy to make it again."

"It's unnecessary," Severus muttered as he flipped his book back open. "There's an empty journal on the bookshelf behind me. Retrieve a pen and sit." He read the first page and then turned his attention to Gio. "When I arrive in the evening, you will take my jacket and serve tea. You may expect me at 6, unless otherwise notified. Supper shall be served at 7. I do not care what you serve me or how many days in a row we eat the same meal. If that does not accommodate your school schedule, we shall adjust." He watched as Gio took notes and knew he'd started off right. The boy would have just a few responsibilities and the opportunity to explore what he was suggesting. "Was that clear?" he asked once Gio stopped writing.

"It's clear, sir. Tea at 6, supper at 7. I'm to meet you at the door and treat your coat with care. Do we eat together?"

"Yes," Severus said without hesitation. "Have you been a submissive before?" He watched with interest as Gio shook his head no. "Are you under the impression this is a sexual arrangement?"Again, Gio shook his head no. Severus took a long sip of his tea and let the boy cuddle into his chest. "Every day, you will journal –sexual urges and fantasies, questions, feelings about what I ask of you, and anything else you desire. Each entry will be at least 150 words." Gio nodded his understanding. "I want you to talk now."

Gio reached toward the bottle on the table and then pulled his hand back. "May I?"

Severus nodded and took another sip of tea. "Unless I specifically instruct you not to, you may drink as you wish. You may not become intoxicated. I expect you to be sober enough to provide me positive consent at any given moment."

After nodding, Gio poured himself only half a tumbler and settled back into his cuddled position. "I want you to cuddle me," he said softly, "even when there's no scene or you don't have sex with me. I expect adequate aftercare with every scene." Severus gently tugged and played with Gio's hair to show he was listening and let the boy cuddle in further. "Hard limits, uhm… no simulated rape or auctioning –if I wanted to be prostituted I'd go back to hustling –oh, or that age play stuff, ya know?"

"I will always obtain consent before beginning a scene," Severus said softly. "I do not share my sub, or create unethical situations, ever."

"Soft limits…" Gio continued, "wax, knives, needles." He gulped and fidgeted a bit.

Severus hummed and watched as the boy set aside his drink. "Have you experienced trauma with any of those –wax, knives, needles? Or is it nerves?"

"Nerves."

"Then they are negotiable." He checked the time, decided he had enough for what he wanted, and set down his tea. With a flick of his hand, the upstairs bath was running at his preferred temperature. "I am not angry or frustrated," he said as he met Gio's gaze, "but you did prepare my tea incorrectly and I wish to spank you." The boy's eyes went wide with what Severus could only assume was a mixture of curiosity and excitement. He lowered just the back of Gio's trousers and settled the boy across his lap.

The flesh was soft under his touch and he had to squash what he could only label dom fever. It wasn't his yet and pacing was key. He brought his hand down firmly and did not chastise the boy when he yelped. When Gio began giggling, he brought his hand down harder. After a few more swats, the skin was pink and Gio's giggles had become grunts.

He pulled Gio to his feet and silently led him upstairs to the bath. "Let me," he ordered when Gio started to undress. The boy went perfectly still and waited for Severus to finish undressing. "During scenes, aftercare, and training, I remove your clothes as I desire." He slowly removed each garment before settling into the bath and ordering Gio to sit between his legs.

Gio hissed when the freshly pink skin from his spanking contacted the water but did not pop back up. He relaxed once he felt Severus' thighs at his sides and rested against the older man's chest. "Am I supposed to apologize?"

"No," Severus muttered as he lazily ran his fingers up and down the boy's chest. "I was not and am not angry or disappointed. I punished you to see how you will react to training. The discomfort should cease soon."

As they sat, Severus gently washed and cared for Gio's body. He would remember the shape of it this time. The muscles were firm under his touch and he couldn't resist pinching a few key areas, but even as he touched areas he would consider erotic, he maintained control. Years of practice had taught him the value of allowing intimacy outside of sex. Once the water went cold, he stood and dried off the boy's body before his own. "I've a meeting," Severus said as he walked naked to his room and dug out a change of clothes. Gio dressed as he followed, sure to stay within a few feet until they were downstairs at the door. "I am sorry I cannot stay longer," Severus said as he stroked his thumb over the boy's cheek. "But…."

"Tea at 6 and supper at 7," Gio finished. "Have a good meeting," he said as Severus kissed his forehead.

-:-:-:-

Why Dumbledore felt it necessary to schedule multiple meetings on the same day was beyond him. The morning's meeting had involved only strictly necessary members, but the evening's would be open. He entered with billowing robes and took his seat at Dumbledore's right. "Thank you for joining us, Severus," Dumbledore said politely. "There has been no movement regarding Harry. I believe Tonks visited with the Dursleys earlier."

"Nasty sort," Tonks muttered. Her hair changed color between words. "They have no idea where he's run off to or why. Though they did request he not return, should we find him."

Dumbledore frowned and twiddled his thumbs. "In that case we will have to…."

"Potter…is in Leeds," Severus said slowly. Black looked concerned and then snarled. "The boy's in a spot of trouble."

Black relaxed back into a concerned look. "What sort of trouble? Were he in trouble, surely he'd come to me."

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore interrupted. "What's happened, Severus?"

Severus entwined his fingers and leaned backward. Watching Black squirm was highly fulfilling. "Mister Potter has decided to waste what's left of his precious youth on parenthood. He's working in a café in Leeds and the child does look like him."

The silence made him smirk. Their Golden Boy had fallen from grace. "The boy's 15," Mad-Eye hissed. "Hardly old enough to…."

"And yet he seems to have performed," Severus continued. "I've seen him with the child. I do not believe he will abandon her."

Dumbledore sighed –he clearly hadn't expected anything of the sort. "How did you locate him when no one else could?"

Severus scowled –couldn't he enjoy Black's anger just a moment longer? "I live in Leeds, Albus. My… roommate found Potter quite by accident this morning. We had lunch at the café so I could verify his identity."

Lupin cleared his throat and took a sip of the tea in front of him. "What options are there, for dealing with this? We now have two children's futures to consider. Perhaps if she's allowed at Hogwarts…."

"No," Severus cut him off. "If the child is not kept secret, she will not survive into adolescence."

They fell into momentary silence and Severus knew Black was fuming. "We will evaluate that later," Dumbledore said slowly. "Harry is currently unprotected and vulnerable. I would not ask needlessly, Severus, but I am inclined not to remove him from Leeds until things are sorted."

The smirk fell from Severus' features. How dare he! "Was there some part of the phrase 'roommate' that you did not understand?"

"The context in which you meant it is of no concern to me," Dumbledore sighed.

"It's of concern to me!" Black yelled. "Let Harry stay here, with me…."

Lupin thankfully calmed Black, though his own frustration was apparent. "I do not want to intrude on your personal life, Severus, but if Albus is decided in this, I would like to know that this… person is not a threat to Harry's wellbeing."

His day had been pleasant, damn it. Was there anything Potter couldn't ruin? "He is not a threat to Potter's wellbeing –you'll have to take me at my word. You ask too much Albus," he muttered as a last attempt to get out of taking Potter in.

-:-:-:-

He'd made Dumbledore change into something reasonably Muggle passing before taking him to the café. It was empty when they entered. "Harry?" Dumbledore called as he flicked the blinds shut and the door locked.

Potter ran out from the kitchen, clearly shocked. "Professor Dumbledore," he said as he wiped his hands on his apron, "and you…Snape! But you…."

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, "tell me in your own words what's happened, please."

"I'm in trouble," Potter said, his breath shaky. He held up a finger indicating they should wait, went into the back, and came out with the infant Severus had seen earlier strapped to his chest. "This is Lila. I uh… me and her mum were dating and she met me at King's Cross for a sendoff. Lil was born right after I came home." He cradled her head and bounced her a little. Severus finally got a look at the baby's face –he hadn't bothered with looking at anything other than her eyes the first time. She had an olive complexion, Potter's bright green eyes, and thin black hair. "Nora's not much interested in being a mum, but her grandparents own the café and they've helped me."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "She is beautiful, Harry. I am proud of you for having found a way to handle this, but you are not safe here. Surely you know that?" Harry nodded and blushed. "Professor Snape lives locally and has agreed for you to stay until term. His wards will keep you both safe."

"That's nice sir," Potter said quietly, "but he's a git and I'd rather not have him near my kid. All due respect."

"I'm not giving you a choice in this, Harry," Dumbledore said sternly. "I am going to go discuss the situation with your in-laws. Perhaps you could discuss this with Professor Snape."

Severus hissed as he watched Dumbledore leave. "I have little say in this Potter and am as enthusiastic as you. Perhaps more so, if my life is going to be interrupted by a wailing infant."

Potter stared him down and scowled. "I don't have a choice if I want to keep her with me, do I?"

"No, you don't."

They apparated to Severus' street and walked to the house in silence. He'd have to transfigure a cot for the bedroom he planned on putting Potter and the baby in; he'd have to stock the kitchen with food appropriate for the two new additions. He threw open the door and tossed his keys down on the table.

Gio stumbled in from the kitchen. "You're a bit early," he said as he pulled off Severus' coat and hung it. "Go, sit, I'll bring tea."

The interaction calmed Severus immensely. Despite a lack of training, his sub was ready to hold his life together. "Upstairs, second door on the right," he instructed Potter and then led Dumbledore into the sitting room. "Is my home to your liking, Headmaster?" he snarled as he took his seat on the sofa.

Dumbledore sat on the opposite sofa and turned his head toward the kitchen. "He's young, Severus."

"He's legal, Albus."

Potter paused at the door and took a deep breath before sitting next to Dumbledore. "Nice place. So… is he, like, your son? I didn't get that feeling this afternoon." He shifted Lila in his arms and tried to sit comfortably.

Severus considered how to answer the question while Gio served out tea. He sipped his, noticed that the correction he'd requested had been made, and nodded his approval. "How did you describe your place here earlier?"

Gio sat and just slightly leaned into Severus. "Oh, that I'm…" he paused while Severus stretched his arm around the back of the sofa and let him move closer, "I said I'm your consort. Do you like that word?" he asked as he nudged his chin against Severus' arm.

"It is appropriate," Severus responded curtly. "You're familiar with the Headmaster?" Gio nodded and sipped his own tea. "And you've just met Harry Potter a few hours ago."

"Yes sir," Gio laughed. "She really is adorable –I wasn't just saying that." He looked up at Severus. "Are they staying for dinner?"

Severus scowled and leaned forward. He set his tea down and poured a tumbler of whiskey. "Apparently," he paused and downed his drink before pouring another, "Potter and the child are staying until term." He took a long sip as he leaned back and pulled Gio close.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood. "I am going to leave you all to it." He paused to allow responses and left disappointed as none of them addressed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus stared at Potter as he bounced the baby. He couldn't go back on his plans to train Gio without hurting the boy. But Potter…Potter would go running to the headmaster at the slightest provocation. "We need to have a discussion," he said slowly. Aware of the time, he brushed his lips over Gio's cheek while keeping his eyes on Potter. "Go check on dinner."

There was no argument from Gio as he set down his tea and strolled into the kitchen. "It's creepy that you order him around like that," Potter grumbled and scowled.

"Really, Mister Potter?" Severus asked with raised eyebrows. "And tell me what it is you believe I am doing to him."

Potter's eyes darted to the kitchen and then back. "You control him, obviously –make him do things. He's practically my age and…and you…." He gulped and then set his jaw. "You fucking him is an abuse of… I don't know, power or something." Red blush rose in his cheeks and he was obviously agitated. "You didn't even ask if he wanted to stay –just ordered him out!"

"Gio!" Severus yelled. The boy came in with his head slightly hung and Severus immediately regretted his tone. "I'm not angry with you, pet. Potter is simply his typical frustrating self." He took a breath to calm his voice. "Explain to the irritant that I am not forcing you to do anything."

"Oh," Gio said with a laugh. "Am, uh…am I free to speak as I wish? Or should I avoid certain language?"

Severus smirked and shook his head. "No. If you don't want to mind your place as my sub, don't. I'm sure I'll forgive you."

Gio bit into his lip as he leered at Severus. "Of course sir." He cleared his throat before turning to Potter. "I suggested our arrangement and am very happy with it, Harry." He ran a hand through his hair and smiled softly. "He's my Dom. There are certain things I do for him, like taking his jacket, serving tea and dinner, and hopefully more in the future. He takes care of me –my body and mind. I give him control because I like it, but he's not allowed to do things I don't agree to." Gio looked to Severus and nodded.

Pride washed over Severus and he almost smiled. From where had the glorious creature in front of him come? His earlier fever returned and he wished to possess the boy then and there. "Thank you, Gio," Severus said softly. He watched the boy return to the kitchen before redirecting his attention to Potter. "You will not interfere in matters between the two of us."

The anger flashed in Potter's eyes again. "Fine," he hissed.

-:-:-:-

After dinner and finishing up Potter's room, Severus located Gio in the kitchen, fully aware of what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and lightly bit on his earlobe. "I want to play," he whispered. Gio moaned as he leaned back and Severus held him tighter. "I'm not going to fuck you, not tonight." He kissed the side of Gio's head and groaned. "I can set you a proper scene or you can learn what it is I like with my nightcap."

Gio moaned and kept his hands firmly at his side while Severus kissed up and down his neck. "Is both an option, sir?" he asked quietly.

"No."

"Oh," Gio whispered. "I want to make you feel good –teach me." He let out a shaky breath and walked backward as Severus pulled him into the sitting room.

"Hate that little bastard," Severus muttered as he poured himself out a tumbler of whiskey. "When he's not here, I want this done in the sitting room, but the bedroom will suffice until Potter moves out." He took Gio's hand and led him upstairs to the master. "Now then…" he said as he kicked the door shut, "take off your clothes and kneel."

A gasp escaped Gio's lips as the cold air hit his chest and he lowered his gaze to the ground. "Look at me," Severus said before taking a long sip of his drink. He met Gio's gaze, finished off his drink, and slowly unbuttoned his trousers. As he walked toward Gio's kneeling form, he set down the tumbler and focused fully on the moment. "I want your knees exactly 3 inches apart and your back straight."

Gio tensed as he separated his knees and tried to guess out 3 inches. "Is this acceptable, sir?"

"For now," Severus replied as he summoned a condom from the bedside table. He heard Gio groan in irritation when he put it on and sighed. "Safety is important, pet. There," he cast a quick spell and the condom all but disappeared, "you won't taste or feel it now."

When Gio opened his mouth to respond, Severus grabbed his head and pulled it forward. "Rest your hands on your knees and suck," he ordered. As he sucked, Gio began to fidget, his own need throbbing. Severus rested his head back and entwined his hand in the boy's hair. "Suck, no tongue." Gio did as requested and sucked harder, sure to keep his tongue and teeth away, and moaned around the cock. "Touch yourself," Severus whispered as he neared completion.

The space he'd ordered between Gio's legs allowed him to easily touch himself and Severus watched with curiosity. His strokes were slow and in time with his sucking, as if he instinctively wanted them to match pace. Just as he felt his cock twitch, he saw Gio come all over his stomach and smiled softly. Had the boy intentionally finished them off at the same time?

He pulled Gio up and gently pushed him onto the bed. That morning, he hadn't planned on introducing any sexual activities –everything had changed with Potter's arrival. "Do you want pajamas or your shorts back?" Severus asked as he pulled on his own pajama pants.

"I don't wear anything," Gio said as he rolled onto his side and wiggled. Severus all but leapt onto the bed and gently spooned Gio. "Was that good?" he asked as he stretched out against Severus' body.

"Perfect," Severus said. He gently rubbed the hair on Gio's stomach. "It would make me very happy if you sucked me in the evenings. How would you feel about that?"

Gio gave a high pitched moan as he reached his hand back and rubbed Severus' hip. "In the mornings too, if you'd like."

Severus chuckled and held Gio tighter. "Perfect."

-:-:-:-

Harry held Lila tight against his chest as he quietly entered the kitchen. Much to his surprise, Snape was the one cooking and Gio sat at the table going over forms. "Good morning," Harry muttered as he sat.

"Doubtful, with you here," Snape replied as he plated some eggs and bacon. Gio snorted from behind his papers and tried to hide his smirk. He gave Harry two plates, the second with just egg, and a bottle before setting down the other two plates.

A blush rose in Harry's cheeks. He hadn't meant for Snape to do anything out of the ordinary for him or Lila. "Thanks," he muttered as he tried to get Lila to take the bottle. She fussed against him and began whining. The whines became cries in short time.

"Damn it, Potter," Snape snapped as he threw his fork down. Harry gulped as he waited for the man to yell. Instead Snape stood and extended his arms. "Give me the blasted thing."

"She's not a thing!" Harry yelled.

Snape growled and raised a single eyebrow. "Give me the child, you impertinent brat." Harry was reluctant, but did as ordered. The bastard held Lila gently in the crook of his arm and spoke gently. "You really must try to be better behaved than your progenitor, little one." She quieted and Snape returned to his seat.

Harry scowled as he watched the man eat with one hand, while somehow keeping the bottle in place with his chest. It was his baby! Snape shouldn't be better at taking care of her than he was! Just as he was about to complain about it, Gio cleared his throat. "So, are we brewing more today, sir?"

"Indeed," Snape replied in between bites. "I will have Potter review with you, if you do not mind. Despite your lack of magical education, you are more than adept thus far."

Harry stopped chewing as he turned his head to Gio. Was the boy magical? He'd assumed not. Given his age, he probably would have been one of Snape's students if so. He swallowed and looked at Snape before turning back to Gio. "Did you attend Hogwarts, then?" he asked, unsure of if he wanted the answer.

Gio nodded and sipped his juice. "Yeah, but only the first 2 years, so you wouldn't have known me."

Harry watched Snape adjust his hold on Lila and felt frustrated at it again. "But Snape woulda, right? I don't want some nonce holding my daughter."

Snape's head snapped up and he growled again. "Oh yes, wise, faultless Potter knows everything and gets to judge all the lowly mortals. Are you actually insinuating that I molested a 2nd year?" When Harry gave no reply, Snape continued. "For the record, you dolt, I do not remember having met our Gio previously, as he attended under a different name. The age difference is hardly a bother. Rather the opposite, given his stamina." He snarled and was clearly holding back for the sake of the child in his arms.

They stared at each other for a long moment and then Harry stood –his chair fell to the floor. "You disgust me," he spat. He reached out to take Lila, stopped when he saw the severe look on Snape's face, and stormed off.

-:-:-:-

Severus scowled at the baby as he removed the bottle from her mouth. How dare that stupid, insolent, miserable little brat! When he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, he buried his anger. He focused on his breathing and glanced through the paper while listening to Gio putter about. Once the dishes were finished, he stood and silently led Gio upstairs. "Get Potter," he muttered as he went into the small lab. He didn't look to see if the boy had done as requested.

With the small flick of his wand, two identical stations set themselves up. Brewing was supposed to be calming, but nothing with Potter could be called calming. He sat on a stool between the stations, where he would be able to supervise both boys, and waited. Perhaps Potter wouldn't come and he'd get to yell about it.

Alas, Gio managed to convince Potter to cooperate and Severus knew he'd have to find something else to be frustrated about. Potter chose the workstation nearest the door while Gio moved his closer to Severus. "Begin," Severus ordered.

They had the same instructions for a basic 1st year potion and Severus would be curious to see what Gio made of it. Potter, of course, would fail and let his frustration get the best of him. Gio hummed a bit as he lit the cauldron on low heat and prepared his ingredients. Potter, on the other hand, left his cauldron unattended while he decimated a cat liver. "Unbelievable," Severus muttered.

When Gio got his attention, he stood and moved slightly behind him. He let Gio bring their bodies together and rubbed his thumb lazily over the boy's stomach while he looked at his cuts. "Good," he whispered and left a chaste kiss against the boy's head before returning to his seat.

Potter huffed like he wanted attention and Severus looked his way. "Is this right?" Potter asked as he gently brushed a piece of hair out of Lila's face.

"No," Severus hissed as he scowled at the uneven cuts. "4 years of magical education and you cannot even cut a bloody liver. Sounds like a waste, doesn't it?"

When Potter didn't immediately respond, Severus returned to watching Gio work and the movements of his body. Would his fever never cease? He knew without looking that Potter was peeking at Gio's cuts, but couldn't be bothered.

The only thing on his mind was the beautiful curve of Gio's ass jutting out with him leaning on the table. He waited patiently until the boy set his potion to simmer before pulling their bodies tightly together. Lila cried at the movement and he happily handed her off to Potter, who had also began the simmer. Clearly the idiot had skipped a step or two. Severus flicked his tongue over Gio's earlobe before sucking it between his lips. He let the boy wiggle and press against him for a few moments before using his hands to still the hips. Once Gio's hips were still, he pressed his growing erection into the boy's backside and released his ear. "Later, perhaps," he whispered before pulling away.

Gio whined but returned to his work without speaking. Potter, on the other hand, scowled. "Problem, Potter?" Severus asked as he peered into the cauldron.

"You disgust me," Potter whispered as he looked over Severus' shoulder at Gio. "Stupid git that can't keep his greaser in his pants," he said even quieter than before. His potion suddenly turned the wrong color. Instead of trying to fix it, Potter just stormed out muttering about the unfairness of life.

As Severus returned to his place behind Gio, he vanished their pants so they were both in just shorts. "Fuck me," Gio begged as he pressed back against Severus.

"Not yet," Severus growled as he began thrusting his covered front against the boy's covered bum. "A good dry hump will just have to do," he whispered as he dug his nails into Gio's hips and manically gyrated.


End file.
